Kilrathi Empire "Hvar'kann" Dreadnought
Name: Hvar'kann-class Dreadnought Craft: Kilrathi Hvar'kann-class Dreadnought Type: Dreadnought Scale: death star Length: 22,000 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 24,000; skeleton: 2,400/+10 Passengers: 5,925 passengers; 592 Hospital patients; & 1,480 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 104,857,600 metric tons Consumables: 72 months Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 2 Atmosphere: 225; 650 km/h Hull: 2D+2 Shields: 15D Back-up Shields: 6D+2 Sensors *Passive: 25 / 0D+2 *Scan: 50 / 1D+1 *Search: 75 / 1D+2 *Focus: 3 / 2D+1 Weapons *'16 Dual Offensive Lasers' :Fire Arc: 16 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 6D+1 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D *'4 Capship Missile Bays' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 5 Scale: death star Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 2-150/375/750 Atmosphere Range: 4-300/750/1,500km Ammo: 88 ASM-436A Cruise Missiles per bay Damage: 192D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -2D Gear: *External Docking Port x4 *Escape Pod x105 Ship Complement: *Darket Light Fighter: 40 *Dralthi-IV Medium Fighter: 48 *Vaktoth Heavy Fighters: 40 *Sorthak Super-Heavy Fighters: 40 *Kilrathi Empire "Strakha" Stealth Fighter/Bomber: 40 *Paktahn Heavy Torpedo Bomber: 40 Description: The Hvar'kann-Class Dreadnought was a warship produced by the Kilrathi Empire that saw service during the Terran-Kilrathi War. It was, by far, the largest known capital ship in the Kilrathi fleet. History The Hvar'kann, at an astounding 22,000 meters in length, is the largest Kilrathi vessel known to be in existence, dwarfing virtually any ship in service from the Empire or the Terran Confederation. With extensive defensive systems and a starfighter complement of 252, the Hvar'kann is a force to be reckoned with. The vessel filled the role of flagship in a number of fleets and often flew with escorts, but it alone could face most threats. The Hvar'kann is known to have served during the last decade of the Terran-Kilrathi War. Its class leader, the KIS Hvar'kann, eventually became the personal flagship of Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka. By 2669, several Hvar'kanns were in service. The KIS Hvar'kann took part in numerous military activities during the final year of the Kilrathi War. It was from the Hvar'kann that Crown Prince Thrakhath oversaw Operation Unseen Death, which saw the biological extermination of the Terran colonies of the Locanda System. The vessel was also present in the aftermath of the Ariel Offensive, when the TCS Victory assaulted a Kilrathi garrison there. The Hvar'kann ferried the Crown Prince to and from Kilrah when the Emperor demanded his presence. During the final days of the Kilrathi War, the Kilrathi proceeded to assemble an armada of warships in Kilrah orbit to lay siege to Earth in an effort to finally crush humanity. Several Hvar'kanns, among them Thrakhath's flagship were included in this fleet. However, Colonel Christopher Blair deployed the Temblor Bomb on Kilrah before the fleet could commence the assault, and the resulting destruction annihilated the fleet and several Hvar'kanns. The Hvar'kann itself was one of the few survivors. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Hvar'kann-class Dreadnought *Wing Commander Information Center: Hvar'kann-class Dreadnought *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (pages 406-407) *thedemonapostle